


Endless Sound

by LambdaLegend



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Gen, Psychoteeth, minecraft au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 23:13:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2525261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LambdaLegend/pseuds/LambdaLegend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When did I last see the light of day?</p><p>Warning: It contains mentions of mental and physical abuse. If it didn't, it probably wouldn't be Edgar we're talking about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Endless Sound

I don't remember when I last saw the light of day.

But that doesn't matter. I'm safe...right?

It was so cold outside. The house was radiating warmth. It was safe. I had nowhere else to go. What else was I to do? The skeletons, marching with their jangling bones, the living dead, corpses resuscitated and groaning in the night...

Does the noise ever stop?

The house I sought asylum in was made of dirt: normally what would be considered a crude architecture compared to the behemoth of a home it shared a wall with. It was quaint, but comforting: the light of the torches and the walls surrounding me made me feel safe. Ryan took pity on me, though I had invaded his residence. I think at some point I wasn't welcome. He tried to shoo me out, but eventually accepted me. I felt safe nowhere else in the world but within the confines of the house.

Ryan.

Ryan's home.

Ryan. He fed me good food. I always had enough to eat, of green plants and yellow wheat. I never knew where he got it from. I think he had accepted me. He called me by a name, and somehow he taught me his. How did I learn? There are black holes in my memory. Nights with Ryan are sucked into the depths of forgetfulness. I wish I could remember. He doted on me so, and I loved him, for protecting me, for naming me, for treating me as one of his own. I love him.

When did I last see the light of day?

He didn't welcome me, but I refused to leave. I hated the hissing of creatures in the night, the groaning, the clinking of joints and the twangs of bows, the booms that rattled me to my core, and the light that Ryan's home cast out into the darkness drove them away. Drove away the noise. Why won't this noise ever stop? The living space was cramped. He tired of the closeness of my presence.

Then, darkness.

He fed me something that was different than normal. I wouldn't touch it at first. I wasn't even sure if I had the physical capability of chewing meat, but he never took it away. Never offered anything else. Kicked me when I tried to eat the grass. I was confused, but eventually the yawning in my gut forced me to eat it.

He laughed.

Another hole in my memory. I do not remember what happened after first tasting meat. I remember awaking in darkness, and I panicked, thinking he had abandoned me, but he had done the opposite.

I was his to keep.

I was in a hole dug into the earth in the center of his house. Surrounded by warm darkness and wet soil. I think that was the last time I saw the light of day.

Most days, Ryan only stopped to pay any mind to me to feed me. I became less picky about what I consumed. If he threw down plants, I ate plants. If he threw down meat, I ate meat. Once, he threw down a piece of creeper skin and laughed while I ate it. I once made the mistake of snapping at him in an attempt to fulfill the hunger. I cannot stand for very long anymore. But then he returned to me. He visited me.

I spent nights with him in the hole. He would climb down. Usually with a knife. Bottles of liquid. Empty bottles. Materials I couldn't identify. These nights too are lost in my memory. I wish I could remember. I remember the noise. I remember the feelings. I don't remember what happened. The noise. It follows me through my waking hours and into the depths of my dreams.

I think the noise is his laughter. I don't remember what happened those nights, but I remember his voice. Calling me. Edgar. His hands, stroking my neck, speaking soft words of affection, while my gut burned and my head exploded and I bled all over the soil and kept it warm wet to give me something soft to sleep on and cold crept into my limbs. Eating is painful. I feel like something is missing. But Ryan is trying to get it back for me. I know he is. He takes care of me. He saved me.

He still comes down. I love those nights. I love when he speaks to me.

I love him.

He protects me. He takes care of me.

I'm safe.


End file.
